


Kakashi x Iruka Fanarts

by BiaOAK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanarts, Linearts, M/M, Sketches, Yaoi, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaOAK/pseuds/BiaOAK
Summary: KakaIru artworks/ sketches/ linearts/ etc
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 38
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I put this much effort in drawing anything, so be kind please. Making art used to consume me a lot, so I had taken a very long break, but I'm passing through some shit in my life and being consumed now is just what I need.  
> I love KakaIru, and I actually had fun doing this instead of being stressed out over my poor skills lol  
> English is not my first language and I'll try not to embarass myself here even if it's just in the notes.  
> Comments and suggestions are welcome~  
> I did it while listening to "Everything I wanted", by Billie Eilish.

drawing app: **krita**

drawing made with reference


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These poses are tricky and I'm positive that I must have made a lot of mistakes. I had to look through lots of photo references, but none of them were quite what I was looking for and I ended up just improvising with the little knowledge I have of anatomy. That's why I haven't elaborated further.  
> I tried to do Iru's hair most similar with what we see in the anime when he is without the headband.  
> Let's see what comes next...  
> Thank you so much for all the love in the last pic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why vests have to be so painful to draw ugh  
> I tried to color it but well I can't color stuff to save my ass, I think it's time to go look after a course or anything  
> I'll try to make something happier for the next drawing  
> I hope I don't sulk for the next three months  
> nevermind, I'm just the biggest drama queen


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make something cute this time? Not sure if it actually worked  
> My sis said that Iruka is not looking like himself T3T I honestly don't know what I did wrong  
> As I said before, I can't paint to save my life, so I just messed it up  
> I'm considering making a series, inspired by a film I like a lot, "The Jane Austen Book Club" but it would be "The Icha Icha book club" because why not, I think it would be fun, I would like to drag at least Genma and Tenzo into this, maybe Guy as well? I'm wondering


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's drawing is Iruka's body appreciation  
> Warning: half-nakedness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame and I was thirsting over him, so  
> Enjoy


End file.
